wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silverscales
character created by fear, don't use without permission. Silverscales is one of the two royal hatchlings between Nitrogen and King Fallstreak, her sister being Cryophobia of the IceWings. She is not aware of her royal lineage at this time, but remembers her sister and mother's existence. Due to a spell, she cannot put the remaining missing pieces together. After having been relocated from the Ice Kingdom, she's since been an adoptive sister to Lycaon, a kind Sand-Mud hybrid. ---- alt summary: Silverscales is currently a runaway dragoness born with too much ice. She is residing in a stone hut near the outskirts of her town, frost covering the area alongside snow. She's rather cautious and wary of others, but hopefully one day she'll come around. appearance elegantly sad expression at all times, looks hopeless & lost. despite that, she puts up a false smile to insist she's okay. her scales have an icy look to them, shimmering and glittering accordingly. she's often described as being white with mixed colors of foggy and silvery greys. her eyes, however, are a considerably colorful green-blue. she frequently wears a very large cloak, homemade gloves, and a necklace with a single ring looped onto the thread. personality very shy, very timid. very gentle and kind though! hopeless romantic. wants to be loved for who she is on a more personal level than family-level. enjoys reading and imagining romantic scenarios, as well as listening to romance and/or break-up songs. has a very strong disliking towards her prowess so it'd be best to not ask her about it. skillset * normal icewing abilities * but also frostborn abilities ** can create frost, snow, and solid ice of various levels depending on her emotions history “Born to the high and the frozen, Born with pride and the want to fight, May your firstborn be the bringer of frost until she acknowledges what's right. Born to the fallen and the broken, Born with stillness and fright, May your secondborn have scales of silver until she comes through a new light. With hearts of ice and stone, One filled with desire and sorrow, The other convinced to be alone. Until the dragonets of ice can be together, The two must first find love from others.” relations * cryophobia - very deeply misses her sister. * nitrogen - doesnt know what happened to her mom but also misses her * fallstreak - doesnt know him well at all?? * lenticular - she actually comes to visit sometimes! she doesnt know her as her aunt though * melascula - misses the cousin anticssss * dove - ehhhhhhhh doesnt miss her * willow (lucre) - doesnt know them too well but they intimidate her * lycaon - Very much cares deeply for lycaon even if they are adoptive siblings. extremely strong relation. trivia * im pretty sure this is one of my least original names but u know what i dont care i love her * silverscales was initially much younger than cryophobia but that changed because i said so Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Status (Royalty)